


Somewhere Only We Know

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill - Freeform, C'est pas joyeux, Cancer, Cigarettes, Les tags spoilent, M/M, Night, No Dialogue, Parc, Sad Ending, keskejéfé, première personne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: Une dernière nuit entre Yann et Martin.(je ne sais pas du tout comment résumer ça)





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse d'avance parce que j'ai beauuuucoup hésité à le poster et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de moi.  
> J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce texte n'a aucun sens.  
> J'espère quand même que vous aimerez.
> 
> (0 contexte à vous donner)

La nuit est calme. Le ciel est paisible. Les étoiles silencieuses scintillent faiblement. Le vent est doux. Tout est silencieux et entré, harmonie pour créer cette atmosphère envoûtante. Électrisés, nous pourrions nous mettre à danser, à rire, à nous enlacer, à nous embrasser et, peut être même, à nous aimer.

 

Tes yeux sont fermés. Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'as pas osé parler d'amour. Ta tête s'engourdit rien qu'en y pensant. Tu vacilles presque à l'idée de te laisser emporter par ce tourbillon de sentiments, d'émotions. Tu veux rester maître de ton corps. Une luciole égarée passe près de nos visages. Nous restons figés. Sûrement dans l'attente d'autre chose, comme la certitude, la confiance et la sécurité. Peut être aussi quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense, de plus long. L'éternité, en somme. Du moins, quelque chose qui nous transporte, qui nous fasse nous envoler mais qui ne nous fasse jamais revenir sur terre. Quelque chose qui puisse nous entraîner hors de temps, hors de la réalité, hors de nos vies.

 

Nous fixons le ciel en espérant des choses qui ne viendront jamais.

 

On se dit, probablement pour se rassurer, que c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'y a aucun risque, aucune raison d'être déçus si nous savons déjà que nous n'aurons jamais ce que nous désirons. Où est le mal à convoiter quelque chose d'inaccessible ?

 

Je n'ose pas prendre la parole. Je ne veux pas troubler la sérénité de l'obscurité et, encore moins, la tienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'enlever ça. Tu remues à mes côtés, tu trembles légèrement et je suis incapable de dire si c'est à cause de l'air qui se rafraîchit ou de l'émotion du moment.

 

A travers notre bulle, ta voix s'élève, pleine d'assurance. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu si sûr de toi. L'opacité de la nuit te protèges, tu es dans un cocon. Tu en profites, pensant que personne ne se souviendra de cette soirée, qu'il y a trop d'opportunités pour les gâcher toutes. Je suis tellement sous le choc d'entendre ta voix hardie que j'en oublie presque de t'écouter. Je fais à peine l'effort pour déchiffrer ce qui s'échappe de tes lèvres. Tu me murmures, d'un ton réprobateur, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, que je ne connais rien à l'amour.

 

J'ai envie de hurler mais tous mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, aucun d'entre eux ne parvient à trouver la sortie. Le vent se fait plus fort, il emporte tes paroles accusatrices à des kilomètres d'ici, loin de mes oreilles. Elles vont se perdre à l'autre bout de la ville, du pays, du monde. Ta voix résonnera peut être pour d'autres. Tes reproches s'envolent, je peux faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

 

Un bruit de klaxon nous fait sursauter, il éclate notre tranquillité et nous met face à notre échec. C'est une claque violente qui se jette sur nous. On reçoit en pleine face les effets de notre relation vouée à une faillite inévitable, de nos vaines tentatives de réparation et de ton cœur brisé qui ne se réparera jamais. C'est douloureux. Je ressens ta peine autant que la mienne, nous avons l'air misérables. Heureusement, nous sommes dissimulés dans la nuit, comme si à elle seule, elle pouvait nous empêcher de nous effondrer.

 

Je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer que ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Qu'il m'est possible de t'aimer sans avoir connu toutes les facettes de l'Amour. J'aimerais te rendre ta confiance perdue, te redonner ton envie disparue, raviver ta flamme éteinte depuis bien trop de temps. Tu as froid, à l'intérieur, tout est glacé, pétrifié, aucune chaleur. J'ai remis du bois dans la cheminée, je me suis brûlé les doigts à force de craquer des allumettes mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire renaître les flammes.

Toutes ces choses, je te les dirais, je les ferais, si je n'étais pas certain que tu secouerais simplement la tête en me rappelant à quel point je ne sais pas ce que je dis, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Il semble qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoirs, c'est peut être pour cela que l'on s'est accordé une dernière nuit. Va-t-on se dire adieu, ici ? Au milieu de l'herbe humide, cachés au cœur de la capitale ?

 

J'aurais voulu vénérer une dernière fois ton corps, te dire au revoir au milieu de ton appartement, réfugié sous tes draps. M'enivrer une dernière fois de ton odeur, respirer ton corps, me blottir dans ta chaleur, me cacher dans tes bras, te serrer contre moi pour entendre les battements réguliers de ton cœur, voir ton visage briller seulement à la lumière de ma cigarette, tes yeux gris fatigués, ton front plissé, ton air inquiet toujours présent. Caresser ta barbe naissante que tu te refuses à raser, passer ma main dans tes cheveux grisonnants que tu t'efforces honteusement de cacher.

 

Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de me retirer tout ça parce que tu as décidé que l'on ne pouvait pas s'aimer, parce que tu as décidé que mes baisers n'étaient pas suffisants pour panser ton cœur cassé et que mes caresses ne pouvaient pas résorber tes plaies ouvertes. Tu ne peux pas me dire que je ne sais pas t'aimer quand il s'agit de la seule chose que je sache réellement faire. La chose la plus naturelle que j'aie faite. Tu n'as pas le droit, Yann, tu n'as pas le droit de nous priver de notre bonheur juste parce que tu considères que tu ne le mérites pas, je refuse que notre illusion d'amour soit éphémère.

 

Je veux me battre mais tu ne me laisseras pas le faire, je le sais très bien, j'ai déjà tenté d'initier une bataille et tu m'as emmené ici. Je dois regarder le ciel se voiler de nuages tout en réalisant que mes espoirs sont vains. Je ne sais juste pas ce que tu attends pour me dire que tout est fini. Je l'ai peut être déjà deviné mais tu pourrais avoir la décence de le formuler à voix haute. Tu pourrais avoir la décence de t'entendre parler, de te rendre compte de ce que tu annonces, de te faire poignarder par la violence de tes mots.

 

Tu es étonné que je ne réponde pas. Ça se voit, tu jettes un regard inquiet vers moi qui ai pour habitude de toujours rebondir sur les piques que tu me lances. Je n'en ai pas la force, ce soir, je crois. Tes sourcils sont froncés, tu rapproches ton visage du mien pour me demander si tout va bien. Tu me demandes ça tellement naturellement que j'ai le luxe de croire que nous sommes peut être sauvés. Une poignée d'espoir que tu me lances, je m'y accroche comme à la vie. Je souffle que je vais bien, peu sûr de t'avoir convaincu mais nous avons passé le stade où nous faisions semblant.

Tu me tends un paquet de cigarette en guise de réponse, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule solution à nos problèmes. Je regarde la flamme de mon briquet éclairer la nuit. Il y a un moment du suspens où tout semble disparaître. Les étoiles, les arbres, les lampadaires, ton souffle, le mien. Plus rien. Nous n'existons plus. Et c'est tellement plaisant.

 

Ta toux rompt cet instant et je me retrouve projeté sur terre, je heurte le sol si fort que je ressens la douleur dans tout mon corps. Ta cigarette à la main, tu tousses un peu plus fort et tu me repousses de ta main libre quand je tente de m'approcher.

 

Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, tu ne l'as jamais voulu. Tu préfères souffrir en silence tout en faisant semblant d'aller bien. Tu penses que je ne le sais pas. Tu penses que je n'ai pas lu toutes ces lettres que tu reçois, tu penses que je n'ai pas entendu tout ces appels pour lesquels tu crois être caché. Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas suffisamment pour avoir remarqué tous les changements sur ton état. Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu que tu avais pâli, que tu avais maigri, que tu semblais aller mal, tout simplement. C'est ridicule de ta part d'avoir voulu me le cacher. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait remarquer, j'ai bêtement attendu que tu viennes m'en parler, que tu sois prêt à m'accorder ta confiance.

 

A la place, nous sommes dans un parc en plein cœur de Paris, au milieu de la nuit, sûrement en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal et tu me regardes, un sourire aux lèvres, ton meurtrier à la main. Tu as presque l'air apaisé, c'en est à vomir. Je ne peux pourtant rien faire d'autre que de sourire aussi. Je souris à en avoir mal, mes joues brûlent à cause du mensonge. J'obéis à tes demandes muettes, parce que je t'aime, justement. J'accepte de fermer les yeux alors que tu sais très bien que je suis au courant. Je joue à l'aveugle pour te permettre de te sentir vivant un peu plus longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ce désir. Tu as mal en étant vivant. C'est la douleur qui te fait vivre, peut-on réellement qualifier ça de vie ?

 

Je deviens un comédien pour toi, j'ai appris à porter un masque, à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux pas décider de tout arrêter, pas maintenant, pas avec ce que je fais pour toi. Je rêverais de te hurler de te battre, de lutter, de gagner mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part. Je suis le premier à souhaiter un moyen pour échapper à tout ça, fuir ce qui nous hante, ce qui me poursuit. Je suis le premier à attendre impatiemment la fin.

 

Et pourtant, j'ai fini par t'avouer que je savais. J'ai eu le courage de parler et ma voix grave s'est envolée dans la nuit. Tes yeux gris se sont tournés vers moi, écarquillés, perdus, circonspects. Tes sourcils sont arqués par la surprise et je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Fais-tu semblant de ne pas comprendre ou est-ce sincère ?  
Je sais que je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors, d'un geste vif, J' attrape la cigarette qui est presque consumée dans ta main. Je l'écrase rageusement dans l'herbe et, cette fois-ci, je suis sûr que tu as compris. Ton regard me fuit une fois de plus. Il se perd loin devant toi. Ta tête est légèrement voûtée. Tu ressembles à un enfant pris en faute attendant sa punition. Tu ne me dis rien, tu es prêt à recevoir ta sentence.  
  
Sauf que je ne dis rien non plus parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas censé te révéler que je savais mais tu n'étais pas censé me le cacher aussi longtemps et vouloir rompre. Tu es étonné que je n'ajoute rien, tu oses relever les yeux. Ils croisent les miens, meurtris, sûrement déchirés. Ca fait de plus en plus mal de tenter de t'aimer, de s'accrocher à toi.  
  
Les larmes coulent, je perds le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur moi-même. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis pétrifié, mes émotions me dominent. Je me laisse dominer. Mes joues s'humidifient, tu les fixes, l'air désolé, toujours figé. Je m'en veux de pleurer mais je ne sais pas quelle autre réaction avoir dans cette situation. Que suis-je censé faire quand je sais je risque de te perdre pour toujours?  
  
Tu ouvres finalement la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, à m'inventer une excuse, à trouver une façon factice de me rassurer. Je t'arrête avant même que tu n'aies pris ton souffle. Je secoue la tête et ma main te fait signe de ne rien faire. Je n'ai pas le courage d'entendre tes mensonges, pas ce soir. Je les ai acceptés suffisamment de fois pour avoir droit à un peu de répit.  
Ce soir, il n'y a personne pour nous juger, personne pour nous voir, nous n'avons que la lune pour témoin et elle se cache probablement les yeux, dépitée face à notre incompétence.  
  
Alors tu ouvres la bouche à nouveau, sans me laisser le temps de réagir et tu prononces tendrement mon prénom. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal en t'entendant m'appeler auparavant. Les mots doux qui s'échappent de tes lèvres me parviennent comme des poignards.  
Les pleurs s'intensifient, tu répètes mon nom de façon affolée puis, dans un geste désespéré, tu m'ouvres tes bras. Instantanément, mon corps se retrouve contre le tien. Ils se heurtent dans une parfaite explosion. Ma tête nichée dans ton cou, ta main dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille.  
  
Ça pourrait presque être simple.  
  
Tu t'excuses mais je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant de te croire. Tu me demandes si c'est vraiment fini et je ris jaune. Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui a tout gâché et tu me serres un peu plus fort. Je te demande depuis combien de temps tu sais, depuis combien de temps tu as décidé de ne pas te battre, de tout laisser tomber. Je te sens trembler quand tu me réponds que tu ne sais pas lutter, que tu n'as jamais voulu le faire. Cette fois, je me blottis un peu plus et, le nez dans ton cou, j'inspire ton odeur comme de l'oxygène, à plein poumons. Je te murmure de ne pas me laisser. Tu prétends ne pas avoir entendu mais la pression qui s'est figée dans mes cheveux et la caresse tendre qui a suivi me témoignent du contraire.  
  


Et là, tu prends enfin le courage de me dire ce que tu voulais me dire depuis le début. Tu trouves enfin la force de m'avouer ce que nous faisons ici, pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi à ma tentative de discussion, pourquoi tu m'as fait monter dans un taxi avant minuit pour ensuite me faire attendre, caché, la fermeture d'un parc. Même si j'ai, certes, trouvé ça amusant, plaisant, de te voir comme ça, si enfantin, si aventureux, je n'en suis pas moins stupide et je me doutais bien de ce qui allait se passer. Tu me le dis, ta voix ne trembles même pas, tu ne trahis aucune émotion, comme si tu étais détaché des mots que tu me lançais, comme si tu me jetais des grenades sans prendre la peine de vérifier où elles atterrissaient. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de te détester pour ça, au contraire, je t'envie, j'aimerais avoir cette puissance, être capable de penser, de parler, de notre relation de cette façon, comme si elle ne signifiait rien, comme si je n'y avais pas engagé toutes mes émotions, toute mon âme. Tu me dis lâchement, en bataillant avec ton briquet, que tu veux tout arrêter, que tu penses que c'est pour le mieux. Tu rajoutes évidement, parce que tu as bien préparé tes excuses, que c'est pour ne pas me faire de mal, pour arrêter de me blesser, pour me préserver.

Je me détache de toi en riant et tu ne fais même pas l'effort de lever les yeux vers moi. Je prends la peine de te faire remarquer à quel point tes justifications sont mauvaises et clichées. Tu hausses les épaules, tu ne vois pas bien l'utilité de mentir ou de prétendre autre chose, la vérité, c'est tout ce qui importe. A ce moment là, je voudrais que tu penses un peu plus à mon cœur mais tu sembles avoir oublié que, ce n'est pas parce que le tien est complètement éteint, que le mien ne bat plus.

 

Tu daignes tout de même te redresser pour te mettre à mon niveau quand je te dis que je ne veux pas rompre, que je veux continuer avec toi, que je veux t'aider à te battre. Tu me regardes dans les yeux, j'admire les tiens qui ne brillent plus, tu caresses distraitement ma joue de tes doigts abîmés et jaunis par le tabac, avant de me dire que tu ne te battras pas, que tu as déjà perdu. Tu expliques que, selon toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'engager dans une guerre déjà perdue, que c'est encore plus inutile de m'y entraîner. Alors je soupire, fort, fatigué, désespéré, puis, je te dis que je t'aime. Là, c'est à ton tour de rire, de me taper gentiment l'épaule et de me répéter que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, que je n'y connais rien. Cette fois, je proteste. Ce n'est plus à toi de décider pour nous, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens ou ce que je sais. Tu lèves les bras vers le ciel, capitulant, si je veux, je peux me plaire à croire que je t'aime, mais ça ne change rien au fait que les choses se finissent ce soir.

 

Pour te faire croire le contraire, je me jette sur tes lèvres, on s'embrasse comme si nos vies en dépendaient, tu empestes l'odeur du tabac et je n'en tiens même pas compte. Quand on se sépare, tu murmures mon prénom d'un ton réprobateur en pinçant les lèvres. Je réplique que tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre puis je te vois sourire, éclater de rire et secouer la tête.

 

Je voudrais continuer à voir ça tous les jours.

 

Pourquoi les bons moments que nous avons eu ne sont-ils pas assez pour nous sauver ? Pourquoi nous faut-il plus ? Avons nous vraiment besoin de plus ou n'est-ce qu'une excuse ?

 

Je me rallonge dans l'herbe fraîche, un peu plus loin de toi et je ferme les yeux. J'ai dépassé le stade où je pouvais me leurrer, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, que j'accepte. Je demande si on peut faire semblant, au moins pour ce soir, une dernière fois. Si l'on peut garder nos pleurs, notre peine, nos douleurs pour l'intérieur de la ville déjà pollué et simplement respirer ce soir, au moins essayer. Je te sens hésiter, tu es tendu, tu n'aimes pas ça. Ce n'est pas ton genre de vouloir retarder les choses. Une fois que la décision est prise, il faut la respecter, ne pas chercher à la changer. Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas, que tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée puis tu m'entends soupirer. Je te dirais bien que je te déteste, là, tout de suite, pour ressentir autre chose que cette tristesse qui m'écrase la poitrine et me tord le ventre. Au lieu de ça, je me lève. Tu me regardes interloqué, je pourrais presque discerner de la peur dans tes yeux. Tu me demandes ce que je fais, où je vais, tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre que je pars. Je hausse les épaules. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec les adieux déchirants, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, ce que je pense de tout ça, à quel point je suis contre et à quel point je ne peux plus rien y faire.

 

Tu me cries, c'est plus une supplique qu'un cri, de rester. Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, pas encore. Je m'en veux de me rasseoir aussi vite, d'être incapable de me tenir à mes propres décisions, d'être esclave de ce que tu m'apportes. Tu poses ta main sur mon bras, comme pour t'assurer que je suis bien réel. Je couvre tes doigts avec les miens et nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Il y a quelque chose de brisé, de détruit dans tes yeux mais je crois que c'est juste le reflet des miens. On reste là, à se fixer, à se toucher, à se rassurer comme on peut, à se mentir effrontément. Tu me murmures que tu es désolé, sans rompre le contact, je te réponds que tu l'as déjà beaucoup trop dit pour ce soir. Tu te permets un furtif sourire. Je rajoute que tu pourrais au moins être honnête, qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas désolé, que les excuses sont là pour te conforter dans l'idée que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne réponds pas mais tu laisses tes yeux dans les miens, sans changer d'expression. Tu ne me laisses pas l'occasion de te lire, tu te fermes, tu m'expulses un peu plus de ton monde.

 

Alors je cède. Je te dis calmement que je te déteste, c'est presque doux comme une caresse, comme des mots d'amour. Ça semble plus doux que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire auparavant. Je te le dis parce que j'ai besoin que ça sorte, je ne peux plus garder cette haine en moi, je ne sais que trop bien les dégâts que peuvent causer des sentiments trop longtemps intériorisés. Ton regard reste le même et ça me fait te détester un peu plus. Tu ris doucement et j'en viens à me demander si tu n'es pas simplement fou. Tu salues mon honnêteté, tu trouves que c'est plus intense quand on est sincère, bien que cette règle n'ait pas l'air de s'appliquer à toi. Tu penses qu'il faut parfois oser se laisser submerger par les sentiments, oser les laisser sortir parce que, quand on les retient, on ne dit pas la vérité, on ne fait que mentir. Il ne faut pas se censurer. Apparemment, tu attendais depuis un bon moment que je prenne le risque d'être honnête et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Tu as presque l'air fier et j'imagine que c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour être fier de moi à mon tour. Selon toi, mon aveu se trouve être amusant parce que ça change de ce que je te répète depuis le début de la soirée. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, ce que tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais, c'est que je t'aime autant que je te hais. C'est ça qui me pousse à ma perte, qui me fait me sentir mal mais qui m'empêche aussi de te fuir. C'est pour ça que je continue à avancer malgré toutes les balles que je reçois. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre à couvert, tu m'entraînes sans cesse sur le champ de bataille, à portée de tirs et tu es là, à ton poste, fusil en main, le canon pointé sur moi,le doigt sur la gâchette, attendant le moment propice pour me toucher une nouvelle fois. Un jour, je ne me relèverai pas, Yann. Tu ne m'as laissé aucun gilet pare-balles, j'encaisse trop de coups, je vais me vider de mon sang. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux mais je crois que j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Dis moi que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. Sois honnête, toi aussi.

 

Je formule mon souhait à voix haute. Je suis de nouveau contre toi, parce que je suis comme un aimanté par ton corps. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de ta présence. J'ai besoin de me souvenir parfaitement de nos corps l'un contre l'autre, de ton odeur si particulière, de tes bras autour de ma taille, de la douceur de ta peau, de la rugosité de tes joues. Je te demande, le menton contre contre ta joue, la voix plus douce que prévue, d'être honnête à ton tour. Je prétexte avoir eu le courage de le faire et j'insiste en voulant t'entendre me dire la vérité, pour une fois. Pour te rassurer, j'ajoute que je sais très bien que ça ne changera rien. Je sais que ta décision est prise. Je ne suis évidement pas d'accord mais j'ai bien compris que le choix ne m'appartenait plus. Tu n'hésites même pas, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu entrelaces nos doigts, comme pour nous coller un peu plus et je disparaîtrais bien comme ça, au creux de tes bras, dans ce petit coin perdu juste pour nous. Tu me regardes avec une tendresse que je n'avais jamais vue et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire. Tu inspires, tes doigts se resserrent inconsciemment autour des miens et je tremble presque, prêt à t'interrompre si nécessaire. Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, sans même que je ne le vois venir, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. C'est comme ça que tu es sincère. Je pourrais te gifler, tu le mériterais. A la place, je suis si faible face à toi, je fonds sur tes lèvres et je te donne un doux baiser. Toute mon âme y passe, tous mes espoirs aussi. Tu les absorbes sans jamais me les rendre.

 

Je me vide de mes forces pour tenter vainement de d'alimenter. Comme une ultime défense, je te crie que je te déteste encore plus, ce qui te fait éclater de rire. Mon rire se joint très vite au tien parce que nous sommes ridicules et que je n'ai plus aucune force ou volonté de me battre plus longtemps. Nous rions comme des gamins, à ne plus pouvoir respirer parce que tu as décidé que tu m'aimais et, moi, que je te détestais. C'est un vent de liberté, un tourbillon d'illusions auquel j'essaie de ne pas m'accrocher, je ne veux pas qu'il m'emporte, je sais qu'il me fera réattérrir violemment, je ne tiendrai pas le choc. Nos rires s'enfuient à travers les épais feuillages des arbres autour. Ils les gardent précieusement comme des cadeaux, des mélodies à jouer lors des soirs mélancoliques d'hiver pour réchauffer les cœurs brisés.

 

On s'arrête, essoufflés comme si rire à l'unisson nous avait demandé autant de force que de courir un marathon. Au stade où en est notre relation, je serais tenté de dire que c'est probable. Je repose la tête contre ton torse et tu embrasses mes cheveux. Pendant un instant, je suis transporté des semaines en arrière, dans ton appartement parisien, un nid d'amour au milieu de la capitale agitée, notre zone de répit, de confort. Je suis projeté à nouveau sur tes genoux, dans ton canapé devant un film qu'aucun de nous ne regarde, trop occupés à s'embrasser, à se dire par tous les moyens possibles que l'on s'aime. Tu te moques gentiment de ma chevelure désordonnée avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je te décoiffe en guise de revanche et tu éclates de rire, les yeux emplis de malice, ton visage éclairé par une joie qui lui est rare. Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit chaton. Tu souris, attendri, touché et je me souviendrai de cet éclat, de cette chaleur dans mon cœur, de cette impression de bien être pour le reste de ma vie.

 

Un retour en arrière quand tout allait bien. Si je ferme les yeux, si je me concentre suffisamment, c'est là que nous sommes. Avant que tout ne bascule. Avant que tu ne me hurles que tout n'est pas aussi simple, que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, que je ne peux pas t'aimer. Avant que tu décides à tout prix de me protéger de tes problèmes de santé, au point de sacrifier notre relation. Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire avec toi mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me repousser pour une si mauvaise raison.

 

Ta respiration s'est apaisée, tu ne bouges plus, je crois que tu t'es endormi. Je n'ose pas remuer par peur de te réveiller. Je me blottis juste un peu plus puis je tente de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste pour imprégner chaque sensation en moi. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Ma plus grande peur serait d'oublier tout ce que tu as su me faire ressentir. A force de me concentrer, je crois que je finis par m'endormir aussi. Je suis plus en sécurité au milieu de la nuit dans un endroit que je ne connais pas avec toi que partout ailleurs. Tu me protèges de mes cauchemars et de mes peurs internes qui sont cent fois plus terrifiantes que tout ce qui peut nous arriver ici.

 

Je me réveille en tremblant, parce que le vent est devenu de plus en plus fort. J'ai les yeux qui brûlent de fatigues, le cou mécontent dans la position dans laquelle je me suis assoupi et des frissons sur mes bras pour me rappeler que ta chaleur n'a pas suffit à me tenir chaud. Je lève les yeux, tu es déjà réveillé, tu me regardes. Il fait tout juste jour, les oiseaux commencent à s'activer autour de nous. Les plus matinaux se mettent même à chanter. C'est un instant magique que je rajoute à tous ceux que je ne dois pas oublier. C'est une façon d'écraser ceux qui persistent alors que je voudrais les voir disparaître. On se lève d'un commun accord, il faut partir, le temps en venu. Tu me prends la main pour me conduire hors de cet endroit. Je dis adieu à contre cœur à ce coin de paradis qui m'aura coupé du monde pour une nuit au moins.

 

Nous sommes face à face, devant les grilles fermées du parc. Derrière toi, les nuages se font de plus en plus présent. Le ciel rosit en nous voyant, j'ai l'impression que notre détresse le gêne. La lune pâlit, prête à disparaître en même temps que notre amour. Le soleil, lui, n'ose pas se montrer et reste caché derrière une boule de coton. Il semble plus triste que nous, je ne crois pas que nous le verrons aujourd'hui, il se cachera sûrement durant son deuil.

 

Il faut se dire au revoir nous le savons tous les deux, le temps est venu. Nous devrions nous enlacer une dernière fois puis partir chacun de notre côté. Pourtant, nous ne bougeons pas. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident à faire. Nous nous serons donc voilé la face jusqu'aux dernières secondes de notre relation. A choisir constamment la facilité, nous finissons par oublier la réalité. Tu fouilles fébrilement dans tes poches, à la recherche de ta dose de courage. Je te regarde faire, impassible. Une fois ton bâton drogue en bouche, tu me fais tes au revoir d'une façon si naturelle et aisée que j'en suis presque écœuré. Tu me donnes l'impression que je te reverrai demain alors qu'on sait pertinemment que c'est l'ultime fois que j'ai la chance d'être en ta compagnie. J'essaie de te répondre sur le même ton mais je ne suis qu'un piètre acteur et les soubresauts dans ma voix trahissent mon émotion. Tu autorises ta main à venir caresser ma joue et je ferme les yeux de bonheur, le temps d'un dernier instant de félicité. Tes doigts s'en vont et mon cœur se serre. Je rêve d'un dernier baiser alors j'approche mon visage du tien. J'ai besoin de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois. Chacun sa drogue, je crois. Tu as reçu le message et tu m'embrasses avec le courage qu'il me manque.

 

Je suis chamboulé par les émotions, transporté. Jamais un baiser n'a autant eu ce goût d'urgence, de fin, de désespoir et d'effroi. Il a une allure morbide, terrifiante. C'est un dernier appel à la vie, une inspiration finale, un dernier symbole, une dernière chance. C'est la fin du compte à rebours, les dernières secondes avant que la bombe n'explose. Tu m'embrasses comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu comptais faire et je mets mes œillères pour ne pas le comprendre. Je t'embrasse avec toutes les forces que j'arrive à trouver en moi. C'est la dernière fois que je peux effacer mes fantômes, j'y mets tout mon être parce que je sais qu'une fois séparés, ils reviendront en masse et seront plus terrifiants que jamais.

 

Et il fait si froid quand tu t'éloignes. Tes yeux gris me regardent avec une pointe affection mais, aussi, beaucoup de détermination. Je me sens comme un chien que tu abandonnerais au bord de la route, j'ai envie de gémir pour que tu prennes pitié et que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Tu caresses une dernière fois ma joue puis je me retrouve face à ton dos. Tes pas te guident hors de mon univers et moi, je reste planté là, les pieds accrochés au sol, incapable de bouger. Je suis tellement concentré sur ta silhouette qui disparaît de plus en plus que j'en oublie presque de respirer. Je ne reprends mon souffle que quand je n'arrive plus à te voir. Il y a cette douleur dans ma poitrine qui me rappelle que je suis toujours vivant. Je la laisse m'envahir un instant. J'ai mal. Partout. C'est indescriptible pourtant je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Une douleur interne, silencieuse, discrète. Une douleur à ton image.

Je reste longuement à l'endroit de nos adieux. Je finis même par allumer une cigarette, juste pour avoir l'impression que tu es là, pour récréer l'illusion de ta présence. Si je ferme les yeux suffisamment fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent souffrir, je peux toujours sentir tes lèvres, ton odeur, ta chaleur. Le vent souffle encore plus fort. La lune a totalement disparu. Il n'y a plus que les nuages et moi. Je me dis que c'est dommage pour une journée d'été puis je me souviens que l'automne approche. Je ne sais pas grâce à quel miracle je me retrouve dans un taxi, sur le chemin de mon appartement, _chez moi_. C'est drôle, avant ce matin, si j'avais dû rentrer chez moi, j'aurais instinctivement donné ton adresse au chauffeur.

 

Il fait froid, Yann, tu m'avais dit de prendre une veste, j'aurais dû t'écouter.

 

***

 

Il pleut à grosses gouttes quand tout le monde est finalement parti. Je suis resté à l'abri dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne parte, pour être sûr d'être seul. Lorsque j'ai ouvert ma portière, il s'est mis à tonner. Je ne crois pas aux signes mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Je suis debout, face à la pierre. La pluie coule sur mon corps, mes vêtements me collent, mes cheveux sont trempés mais je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai plus froid depuis un moment. Je n'ai plus chaud non plus d'ailleurs. Depuis quelques jours, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Je m'avance en tremblant et mes larmes se mêlent aux gouttes d'eau. Je ne sais pas lesquelles mouillent le plus mes joues.

 

Il y a ton nom sur la pierre, c'est austère et glaçant. Mes yeux regardent obstinément au dessus, un arbre aux feuilles rouges, jaunes et épuisées. Nous n'avons rien rajouté à part ton nom. Si, les dates, bien sûr, il paraît que ça se fait. J'ai insisté pour qu'on n'ajoute rien d'autre, pas de petit message, juste ton nom et ton prénom. Simple, efficace, retenu, pudique. Je voulais que ça te ressemble. Il y a eu du monde, tu sais, tu étais très aimé mais je n'en suis pas surpris. Beaucoup de gens sont venus, tous avaient l'air triste. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne peut se sentir aussi triste que moi. Aucun n'a ne serait-ce que l'idée de la peine qui me tiraille le corps. Nos amis m'ont présenté leurs condoléances parce qu'ils savaient. Ça a eu le mérite de me faire sourire une fraction de seconde. Toi qui tenait tellement à ce que notre relation reste secrète, à cacher ta vie privée alors que tout le monde le savait très bien. Ils l'avaient deviné. Il faut dire que la discrétion n'a jamais été notre fort. Ils m'ont enlacé comme si leur étreinte pouvait remplacer la tienne et ils m'ont juré d'être là pour moi comme si leur présence pouvait se comparer à la tienne. Alors j'ai attendu qu'ils partent. Je préfère être seul avec toi, comme à notre habitude. J'entends un bruit de moteur derrière moi et je pense que c'est Hugo. Il m'attend, il me l'avait dit. Depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle, il me couve comme un enfant. Il m'étouffe d'affection et redouble d'attention comme si je n'étouffais pas suffisamment avec mon cœur brisé. Tu seras content d'apprendre que même notre cher Hugo est affecté par ta disparation. Quand je te disais que beaucoup de gens t'ont aimé.

 

Je suis assis par terre. L'herbe est devenue de la boue, je suis en train de traîner mon pantalon dedans. Je ne me relève pas pour autant. Il me semble que toutes mes forces ont disparues. Elles se sont envolées. Elles sont parties avec toi, tu les as emportées. C'est drôle parce que j'ai déjà vu la mort en face, pour de vrai, de façon pire que violente. Je l'ai vue à en avoir des cauchemars plus angoissants qu'il ne t'est possible d'imaginer. Néanmoins, rien ne m'a fait autant d'effet que de faire face à ta mort à toi. Même pas les enfants qui ont succombé devant mes yeux. Je préfère trouver ça drôle plutôt que de m'en inquiéter. Je devrais probablement retourner voir mon psy. Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allé et je crois que ça rend Laurent fou. Il aimerait pouvoir me crier dessus mais il a l'air d'avoir pitié de moi. Toi, tu aurais pris mes mains dans les tiennes, tu aurais caressé ma paume avec tendresse avant de m'envelopper de tes bras. Tu m'aurais demandé ce que n'allait pas. Tu m'aurais proposé de me déposer, de m'attendre dans la voiture puis de m'emmener chez toi une fois la consultation finie. On aurait fini tous les deux blottis dans ton étroite baignoire à s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Tu m'aurais aidé parce que, contrairement à toi, je te laissais le faire. J'imagine que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant que tu es parti, je vais devoir m'y habituer. Laurent ne veut plus me faire partir pour l'instant. Il voudrait que je me repose, il pense même à me donner des congés. Encore une fois, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'a rien compris. Je n'ose pas m'opposer à lui, je sais que tu voudrais que je l'écoute comme si c'était toi.

 

J'aimerais bien te rejoindre, tu sais. J'ai juste peur que ça n'ait l'air trop tragique. Je ne veux pas qu'on ressemble aux amants désespérés incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'on te tienne pour responsable de ma disparition, que les gens te blâment. C'est toujours plus facile d'en vouloir aux morts. De toute façon, ça serait ridicule de penser ça. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour avoir envie de tout arrêter, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, que je me dis que cette vie ne tient qu'à un fil, que je suis au bord du gouffre, qu'il ne me suffira que d'un faux pas, d'une glissade, pour atteindre le point de non retour. Ce qui était bien, c'est que tu me comprenais. On avait cette même soif de vivre pour attendre la mort. Nous ne voulions pas mourir, nous voulions juste ne pas avoir à nous battre quand le temps serait venu. C'était peut être égoïste de notre part, non ? De vouloir vivre mais seulement s'il n'y a pas de souffrance. Maintenant, je me retrouve seul, avec personne pour me comprendre, pour m'accompagner, pour me tenir la main ou m'embrasser les cheveux. Hugo, avant, il comprenait lui aussi, quand on était plus jeunes, quand c'était presque à la mode de ne pas vouloir d'avenir. On pouvait passer des nuits entières à ne parler que de ça, bien loin de penser que nos vies d'adultes seraient encore plus effrayantes que ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Il a bien changé depuis, ce n'est plus le même aujourd'hui. Il ne me comprend plus du tout. Aussi jaloux que je sois de lui, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans sa tête.

 

Hugo est sorti de la voiture. Il s'approche. Il m'appelle, il veut qu'on rentre. Moi, je ne bouge pas, je refuse de rentrer, de te laisser là, tout seul. Je l'entends soupirer. Je n'arrive pas à dire s'il est agacé ou inquiet. Je demande encore quelques minutes comme un enfant voulant à tout prix refaire un tour de toboggan. Il hoche la tête pour me concéder un dernier tour. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu as voulu, que c'est ta décision, que tu ne voulais pas de lutte, pas de médicaments, pas d'acharnement. Et tu sais que je te comprends mieux que personne mais, permets moi de te le dire, tu me manques. Ça fait seulement quelques jours et tu me manques déjà, j'ai peur que ça ne dure éternellement. Je me suis déjà réveillé en pleine nuit, les larmes aux yeux, prêt à me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar avant que la réalité ne vienne violemment me gifler. Dis moi, que suis-je censé faire ? Quand on s'est quitté, j'étais simplement censé sortir de ta vie, je n'étais pas supposé te perdre pour toujours, pas aussi vite. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire sans toi. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques semaines, j'avais plus peur de ce que tu aurais à faire s'il venait à m'arriver malheur plutôt que de l'inverse.

 

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre déchire le ciel et Hugo s'impatiente. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever, pas la force de parler, je dois me concentrer pour prendre une inspiration. Je vivais de tes baisers, de tes caresse, maintenant, je meurs de ton absence. Je sens qu'on me soulève et, soudainement, je me retrouve sur mes pieds. J'ai l'impression de voler jusqu'à la voiture. Je perçois la voix de mon meilleur ami me réprimander mais les mots ne me parviennent qu'en sons énervés. J'entends mon prénom répété plusieurs fois, je suppose qu'il est réellement inquiet. Après, je me sens vaciller, je crois que je touche le sol, je ne sais pas, il fait noir, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, mon corps entier tremble alors qu'il ne fait pas froid.

 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout est blanc autour de moi. La lumière m'agresse et je ne peux pas voir où je suis. Les odeurs de désinfectants m'indiquent l'endroit et je me tends. Je n'aime pas être ici. Je voudrais être avec toi, encore. Je vois Hugo sur une chaise à côté de lit quand j'arrive enfin à rouvrir mes yeux. Cette fois-ci, j'en suis certain, il est terrassé par l'inquiétude. Il me demande comment je me sens, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, s'il doit appeler quelqu'un. Mais la seule personne que je rêverais d'entendre, c'est toi. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. La seule personne qui me ferait me sentir bien, elle est à quelques kilomètres, dans une boîte, sous la terre. Je lève les yeux vers Hugo, je sens mes joues s'humidifier mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il est inutile de vouloir lutter contre ça, les émotions ont besoin de sortir et de s'exprimer comme des êtres à part entière. Ma voix est rauque, bien plus que d'habitude.

 

Elle lui demande en le regardant, suppliante, comme un mourant, du feu et une cigarette.

 

Ton souffle de mort sera mon souffle de vie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère tellement que vous avez aimé, compris, et que vous n'êtes pas tristes...
> 
> Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé (svp ce texte est tellement wtf pour moi)
> 
> Ps: je ne me place absolument pas en moralisatrice ou quoi que ce soit vis à vis du tabac. C'est surtout que dans tous les Bartheill ils ont toujours une consommation excessive de clopes alors c'est la première chose qui m'est venue.


End file.
